Introducing Break Bomber
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A collab made by me and AlxkendBlader. Imagine if Crossfire was introduced to the cast of Battle B-Daman and Crash B-daman. How will it turn out for Riki and Kamon as they are sent as representatives to do so?
1. Prologue: New Invention

**Introducing Break Bomber!**

**Note: My first Crossover story consisting of all the B-Daman Series! Enjoy...**

**Prologue: New Invention**

* * *

><p>The sound of typing on a computer can heard from a distance. Jenta Kokuji can tell that his friend Bakuga Shira who is now the CEO of his company, Shiranui Corporation is very busy. But why on earth? Simple. You just have to wait and see for yourself..."SIR!" the door opened as one of his clents burst through. That startled the two of them especially Jenta who accidentally dropped one of his dumbbells on his right foot. "AAAHHHHH!" Bakuga smacked his forehead, looked at his client saying: "Next time, knock at the door and it'll be open to ? So what's the excitement?", "Well Mr Shira, recently our company has developed something extraordinary that mankind can never achieve." Upon hearing it, "Ok, what is it?", "If you like, we can show it to you sir." answered the client. Kreis Raydra then asked: "Can't he just jump to the conclusions of their development?", "Patience Raydra, let's go check it out." assured Bakuga. He then called for Jenta to follow him but he was still withering over the pain but allowed him to bring his B-Daman Dashing Tankshell along and also, he'll catch up soon.<p>

When he arrived holding the 2 B-Damans with his client. He saw a portal-like machine fully constructed. "Okay, what is the meaning of this?" Bakuga asked. The client answered: "This here is a Dimensional Transport Device that is designed to transport us to any part of the country, any part of the earth and even to another world that man has never explored before!" answered the excited client. "Hmmm anywhere even to another world?" thought Bakuga. "It's a beauty!" exclaimed Tankshell. "Iknow right?" agreed Raydra. After a bit of deep thinking, "Alright call the WBMA immediately and tell them to get here right away!"

Later, Commissioner Takakura, his granddaughter Rory, Gennosuke Shigami and all the B-shots gathered in front of the device. Jenta arrived with a cast on his right foot and with a crutch to support him. "Did I miss anything?" he asked. Well, he's just in time as Bakuga showed the WBMA, the invention and it's functions.

"So this device can transport anybody to any place, any country and even to another world?"

"Yes Mr Takakura, I somehow haven't tested it yet but now that it is functional..."

"We can give it a shot." Now that he said it, Bakuga took his Raydra and shot the ceiling with a marble cracking it. "Not that actual shot if you ask me." Jenta replied as he hobbled his way to him not noticing that..."Jenta! above you!" Too late. "PRACK!" Everybody was like "Ooh...!" upon seeing this. Looking down, "I hope he doesn't get amnesia after what happened." said Bakuga but still, Commissioner Takakura continued on asking: "Now, who wants to be test subjects of this new device." Result? An argument between the B-shots. Comments like...

"Sh-sha! I'll do it! Me and my Mach Scorpio!"

"Buzz off! I, Misuru Hachuka and my Slot Stinger will be the one to handle it!"(Plus, his gang is supportive of their leader)

"Only the most beautiful B-shot will..."

"STOP!" All stop arguing. "I somehow already thought of it. In fact, I already had them in my mind. Riki Ryugasaki, the Overall Crossfire Champion and Kamon Day, the Grand B-Master and Phoenix Grand Prix Champion. Both gasp in surprise.

"We're going to be test subjects..." stammered Riki(Not much but a bit)

"But it will be fun! Oh I'm getting all fired up!" cheered Kamon as he stood in front of the machine. Riki followed beside him. "Now before you two enter the machine, take these." Commissioner Takakura gave each of them a switch-like remote controller device and a technological cube. "What are those for anyway?" asked Kamon. Ignoring him and continuing, "When you enter the dimensional transport device, you will represent and spread Crossfire to the new worlds." Both were like what the juice? "New worlds?!" they exclaim in surprise contextual(Oh what am I saying? Sigh...) "Well yes, the device might who knows take you to another alternate world you might never had been before." Response? "MYSTERY!" they exclaim with excitement. The old man laughed and then, "Alright boys, are you ready?" They nodded and he gave the signal and soon enough, Bakuga activated the machine and a portal was formed. "I'm going in first!" Kamon declared as before he entered, his entire family wished him all the best and he's gone once he entered through the portal. As for Riki, his friends cheered on him as he entered the portal saying to himself. "Mystery..."

**So what happens next? Which of the worlds will Riki and Kamon will each enter? And how will things turn out for both of them...**

**To be continued(TBC)...**


	2. Boy meets B-DaWorld

**Chapter 1: Boy meets B-DaWorld**

**Previous, the Shiranui Corporation developed the dimensional transport device and Riki and Kamon became test subjects to travel to another world and introduce Crosssfire to...ah never mind let's continue this epic adventure as...**

"AAAAHHHHHH!" That was Riki shrieking as he found himself in the middle of the dimensional travel zone or whatever area he is at. "Hold your Horns Riki! AAAHHH!" Rising Dracyan called. "But Dracyan, I don't have any horns! Riki replied loudly and exaggerating that, "And besides, you scream like a little girl!", "What?!" Dracyan exclaimed as a powerful energy surge was unleashed and the duo found themselves being pulled faster and faster. "Brace yourself! Riki!" Dracyan called out as both of them went, "AAAAAHHHHH!" and everything went blank after a few seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later...(That was pretty long)<strong>

The blazing heat is intensifying and it's scorching hot. Alive but a bit unconscious, a pair of eyes are opening up bit by bit. "Riki, wake up! Open your eyes! Please!", Instantly, "Wha-What?" Riki woke and looked around. "Dracyan, where are we?", "I don't know Riki. I think we're in the middle of a desert." Upon hearing that, Riki sat up and "Mystery!" All he could see is nothing but sand. True enough, he is in the middle of the desert.(Or not?) "So travelling through that device took us to another world, so where can we start?" Riki asked his partner. "I suggest we walk around until we can find refuge and perhaps accomplish our goals Riki." answered Dracyan. Riki agreed as he checked himself first and fortunately, he still has his devices that are in one piece and soon enough, off they went.

* * *

><p><strong>After some time...<strong>

"I...I...can't find...anything Dracyan...and besides...I'm so...hungry...and...thirsty..."

"Don't worry Riki, soon we will...WAIT! What's that in front of us?"

Riki looked up and saw a town in front of them. "Mystery! I never knew there could be some place in the middle of a desert. I wonder what's it called?"

"It's called "Cowtune"

"Wow Dracyan, I didn't know you knew this place."

"Uh, Riki, I didn't say that."

"Then if didn't say anything Dracyan, then, who?"

"I did!" Riki turned his back and saw...

"AAAHHHH! A blue bubble monster!"

"Now calm down stranger, I am not a monster, just a blue creature known a the B-DaMage. For some reason, I believe you must be new here because I was walking around and saw a portal open up from the sky and it dropped you through this place."

"So you know that we came from another universe?"

"My instincts tell me so."

"Mystery! Right Dracyan?"

"She seems to predict a bit but yes indeed Riki."

That's when, "OMG! A talking B-Daman!" The B-DaMage exclaimed in excitement as she snatched Dracyan from Riki and studied it. "How peculiar, it has eyes that move left and right(that's true in Crossfire and Fireblast series)and it has unique parts and speaking of which, I already did my introduction, so how about you and your partner?"

Smiling, "I'm Riki Ryugasaki."

"And I am Rising Dracyan."

"Now that's a whole lot of Mystery from you two. How about this, I'll take you to Cowtune and there you can replenish yourself and we'll have more things to talk about like why you came to my universe and even better, I'll tell you about my world and how B-Daman is being played here."

"Wait a minute, B-Daman is popular here in your world!"

"Yes, so what do you say?"

Riki and Dracyan looked at each for a moment. "Mystery..." Riki said to himself and along with Dracyan, they nodded at her and the B-DaMage seeing and knowing this beckoned them and they did following her to Cowtune.

**So, the first mystery is solved and there are more mysteries ahead for Riki to solve as he and Dracyan continue this epic adventure. So what happens next? TBC...**


End file.
